Dance The Night Away With Me
by Emz597
Summary: After the stresses of the last couple of months, Danny was happy to see that Jack had a way to let it go. Oneshot!


Title: Dance The Night Away With Me

Summary: After the stresses of the last couple of months, Danny was happy to see that Jack had a way to let it go. Oneshot!Pairing: Jack/Danny

Characters: Jack Wilder, Danny Atlas, Merritt McKinney

Warning: Slash (guy on guy) if you don't like please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

Spoilers: This is a scene taken from the second film so there are small spoilers from that as well as some big spoilers from the first film.

Rating: 16+

Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: This popped into my head as I was listening to Lush Life by Zara Larsson and I totally could see Jack dancing. Again this hasn't been beta'd yet so any mistakes are mine and let me know. :)

* * *

Checking behind him one more time to make sure no one was following, Danny ducked into the abandoned warehouse car park. It had been almost a year since New York but they were still wanted by the FBI and Danny couldn't risk anyone following him here.

The sound of footsteps made the magician uneasy, causing him to turn to the right and come face to face with….

"Merritt!" sighed Danny.

"Bit jumpy are we?" smirked the mentalist.

"Where are you going?" demanded Danny, frowning at the older man.

"For a walk I'm going crazy in there and if I end up in a bar then I can't ignore fate." Shrugged Merritt, trying to move around to leave.

"And what? You're not only going to ignore Dylan's instructions but also leave Jack in there on his own?" Questioned Danny, he was getting annoyed; he didn't like the idea of Jack being left alone.

"You would rather I took him with me? That would be a great idea but there's just one small problem." Merritt empathized this with his fingers "he's meant to be dead."

"Yes I am quite aware of that thank you." Danny replied quickly, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Calm down that little control freak brain of yours, your boy can take care of himself and look on the bright side you saved me pretending to send you a text to say I was leaving." And with a pat on the back the mentalist left.

Danny rolled his eyes in frustration, even after all this time together the other man still had a knack of aggravating him. The magician shouldn't be that surprised with Merritt having enough he thought as he entered the building. All three of them were starting to get restless.

' _Well two out of the three it seemed.'_ Thought Danny as he leaned against the bannisters, smirking at the scene below.

Jack had his back to the other man so was not aware he was no longer alone, the headphones drowning out the sound of footsteps. Much to Danny's amusement the other magician was dancing, arms up by his head, hips swaying to the music. It made Danny happy to see his boyfriend being so carefree, moving around the warehouse, seeing how tough the last few months had been.

' _Those hips though.'_ Thought Danny, biting his lip, watching Jack sway and roll his hips _'they should be illegal.'_

At that moment Jack decided to turn around and stopped dancing when he realised who was in the room. He couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks as he took his headphones out.

"Don't stop on my account." Smirked Danny as he walked down the stairs.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his head, feeling slightly self-conscious. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not that Danny was on the one who caught him dancing.

"Oh long enough." Danny replied, now standing in front of the other magician, "you're quite the dancer."

"Oh shut up." Jack said as he lightly hit Danny on the arm "you going to show me you can do better?"

"Er no, I don't dance." Claimed the magician, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And why is that?" Questioned Jack, smiling when he realised why all of a sudden Danny was avoiding his gaze. "Its not that you don't dance, its that you can't."

"I can do!" Danny quickly replied, looking back at Jack, "I just haven't had time to practice is all."

Rolling his eyes Jack moved forward and placed one hand on his boyfriend's hip as he pulled the headphones out of his phone "you and your constant need to practice everything. You don't have to be good at dancing to enjoy it, let the music run through your body, let it guide you." Said the young magician as he pulled out his phone and started to look for a song to play.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny but Jack just ignored the question, truth was Danny knew exactly what he was doing but he found the light touch of a hand on his hip was keeping him firm on the spot.

Smiling when he found a song, Jack pressed play and put the phone, speakers up, back into his pocket.

"Put your arms round the back of my neck." Jack instructed as he put his other hand on Danny's hip, the song beginning to play. "And try and relax." He added as Danny did what he was told.

As the music filled the warehouse Jack couldn't help but smile when he felt Danny start to move his hips to the beat, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"See, I knew you could dance." Claimed the younger magician, earning a small chuckle from Danny.

Danny placed a small kiss on Jack's lips before resting their foreheads together.

Perhaps Jack was right, Danny could learn to enjoy it. They had had a tough few months and tomorrow they will have to face but right now they were content in each other's arms, dancing the night away.


End file.
